greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Whaley Flame War
The Whaley Flame War is a 2015 local flame war caused by GoldenFreddyfan1987 which takes place on both this wiki and the Geo's World Wiki. It is also a sequel to the first JawLocker Scandal. GoldenFreddyfan1987 got blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki by CoinHunter12 for spamming about being User of the Month, which he always wanted to be admin for a long time. Cause On August 26, 2015, 3 days after Hurricane Katrina turns 10 years old, KTMWikia8000 won User of the MonthNadjib wins User of the Month, after 7 votes of User of the Month (August 2015). Only 2 people voted GoldenFreddyfan1987 to be User of the Month, along with CoinHunter12 and HiddenLuigi. One notable user who voted Michael Fontaine as User of the Month is KTM, and only one user who voted Jacob Whaley as User of the Month is GoldenFreddyfan1987 himself. 3 days later, at 12:57 PM Central Time, GoldenFreddyfan1987 was on the Greeny Phatom Wiki was angry at Cameron for not being User of the Month because KTMWikia8000 earned User of the Month. GoldenFreddyfan1987 was outraged that he cheated by being admin by going through his user page and began turning himself into an adminJacob Whaley claiming he's a Little Guy Clone without earning badges that are used to get the user to the top. Then, he then spammed about the User of the Month through the chat room and in the Greenyworld Studios Arabia page. But, instead of English, he began putted something in Arabic which caused CoinHunter to block him for 1 week.[http://greenyphatom.wikia.com/wiki/Greenyworld_Studios_Arabia?oldid=23442 Jacob Whaley spamming Cameron for not being User of the Month. The message can be seen under the text, The Criminal Called Sha] While block, GoldenFreddyfan1987 announced that the flame war began, by making a thread about that, alerting CoinHunter12 about the flame warJacob Whaley announcing the commencement of the Whaley Flame War(see 4th reference), and making a page about it. History Flame war preparations and first attacks When he was blocked, Cameron tries to get backup from LaserCameron alerting Mikko about Jacob Whaley's edit on the Greenyworld Studios Arabia page., NadjibCameron alerting Nadjib about Jacob regretting to be User of the Month, Michael FontaineCameron alerting Michael about Jacob's behavior, also telling him to come to chat, and Wikia. He later posted a blog about it, the link is right here. It is possible that Laser might be involved with the flame war (Well it looks like Laser is involved with it). GoldenFreddyfan1987 later got angry, and made a thread out of him at 3:37 PM, talking smack to him on the Geo's World Wiki, calling him the "money hunter admin guy". At 3:02 PM, He tried to get backup from The Return to Freddy's 2 WikiJacob Whaley trying to get backup from the Return to Freddy's 2 Wiki, however no one joined. Next, he tried to bring his friend, NdigiGaming to the flame war, and yes, his friend was shocked.Jacob Whaley alerting Ndigi about the flame war (scroll down to 3rd comment under "Devious Comments (Add yours)". Later, he vandalized his user page on the Gree City wiki by writing his rant on him. He claimed that he was poison blocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. Cameron later replied to him, saying that he doesn't give a fuck. Jacob's rant on CoinHunter12 Later, HiddenLuigi and Cameron spoke in chat about the flame war. Because of Jacob Whaley's attitude, HiddenLuigi joined the flame war, but on CoinHunter12's side, along with Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez (aka Bingbang32), when she found out that the flame war began (She wasn't sure if she'll be in the flame war, but CoinHunter12 gave her admin if she joined the flame war). Cameron mentioned that if Jacob Whaley is starting too many scandals/flame wars, he'll might be poison blocked, and if many people are fighting over User of the Month on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, he'll announce that User of the Month will be removed. HiddenLuigi said that Jacob "has gone way too far and he thinks he's the king of the world, but he isn't". The next day, when it was about the afternoon in the United Kingdom, Nadjib joined the flame war, when he found out that someone is trying to replace him as User of the Month before September 26. It's unknown if he didn't like it if he's going to be replaced, but he did respond to CoinHunter12 about "Jacob being too autistic"Nadjib feeling calm when Cameron confirmed that Jacob is blocked on the wiki. It's also true that Jacob forgot to follow the rules before reading. PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan became involved with the flame war when he told GoldenFreddyfan1987 to stop spamming on both the Geo's World Wiki and the Return to JawLocker's Wiki. However, Jacob replied to the message saying that he want to be unblocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki now, and wishing that PCSW's "upper body was eaten by Mario" or "upper body was blown up by the ants". He also revealed that he hates the Greeny Phatom Wiki by saying that he hates the cast of Greeny Phatom without giving a reason.Jacob regretting about the block AGAIN. Because of this, Cameron extended his block for 2 weeks (block was suppose to end on September 12, 2015) becuase he was "acting childish to our commuinity". Jacob was struggling to be unblocked on the Greeny Phatom Wiki, but since he was spamming like crazy, Cameron refused to unblock GoldenFreddyfan1987. Meanwhile on the Return to JawLocker's Wiki, Jacob said that "CoinHunter12 is making him furious". He was explaining about it to his friend, NdigiGaming, but he don't know how to stop Cameron's blocks. He also said that the flaming will be the "best idea since the JawLocker Scandal", which he claimed that he doesn't give a fuck. Jacob Whaley announcing that he got backup. Because of the impact of this scandal, Cameron tries to bring ToonLinkMinions11Cameron alerting Gabriel about the flame war, DuperBuilderman12Cameron alerting Telamon about the flame war, and RedstoneActive90000Cameron alerting Redstone about the flame war to the flame war because Jacob Whaley insulted them, saying that the Greeny Phatom Wiki admins should be dead. At this point, it looks like that the Greeny Phatom Wiki is injured at this time. Now Laser Pikachus became involved with this flame war after he read his messages from Cameron, so he got on the Return to JawLocker's Wiki and abused Jacob on his message wall. Jacob later replied, saying that he hates the Greeny Phatom Wiki admins. He also wished that Laser was in hell, killed by Flippy, and may jump off the Grand Canyon for his suicide. It was also true that Jacob Whaley deleted the Second JawLocker Scandal page on his wiki for no reason. Laser Pikachus soon responded to this message, saying that "he haves all he got" and made him try again. GoldenFreddyfan1987 replied to Laser again, but with the same thing he said. He tried to act like a boss, but copying his message made him stupider. After, he edited the message, saying that he got backup from NdigiGaming. As a matter of fact, it's a waste of time. On the Geo's World Wiki, Jacob was blocked by Laser because of "Suspicious behaviour and admin abuse in other wikis". Cameron soon responded to GoldenFreddyfan1987's message again. On the MYCUN: The Movie Wiki, CoinHunter12 was trying to find help there because Gabriel Garcia didn't respond to his message. When Gabriel saw the message, he joined the flame war. The first thing he did, is to tell Jacob to stop spamming and make him calm down about not being admin.Gabriel telling Jacob to calm down about not being adminGabriel telling Jacob to calm down about not being an admin tumultuously. Later, Jacob told Gabriel to shut up, claiming that he's calming down until "he gets to be an admin", and saying that CoinHunter12 sucks. Meanwhile in DeviantArt, NdigiGaming posted a journal about the flame warNdigi trying to get backup from his friends. He's saying that his side needs to win the flame war. Because of this, the scandal turned into a full-out flame war. Impact increases PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan replied to Jacob's message in The Return to JawLocker's Wiki, saying that he "can't calm down when he's not promoted admin".PCSW's post about Jacob not calming down.Jacob later replied to him, saying that he wants PCSW to "shut the fuck up" and threatening that the Greeny Phatom Wiki community suck shit.Jacob threatening PSCW even more. PSCW, acting polite, warned him that if he don't stop "acting like a little kid", then his block will be extended.PCSW warning Jacob about his attitude Meanwhile, Jacob replied to his message, saying that he's not an admin of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. But PCSW said that the admins will change it. Jacob soon told him to get off the Return to JawLocker's Wiki. PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan later had enough, and he supposedly asked the admins to change his block settings. PCSW having enough with Jacob's attitudeJacob tells PCSW to meet him in the chat, but PCSW refused to meet him.. Because of even more ruckus Jacob Whaley has caused, Cameron has changed Jacob's block settings from 2 weeks to 1 month and 5 days (block was suppose to end on October 5, 2015). PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan later sent Jacob another message in Jacob's wall, saying that he warned Jacob enough. PSCW's final message to Jacob Jacob later claim that he's a "slut", including Mario and Luigi.Jacob threatening PCSW once more Meanwhile, In DeviantArt, Jacob50 posted a message on CoinHunter12's deviantart wall. His comment was shortly removed, and was reported as spam.PCSW having enough with Jacob's attitude At 3:48 PM, DuperBuilderman12 responds to his message from CoinHunter12. He told him to tell Jacob about the message he was giving to him, and thus, DuperBuilderman12 became involved with both conflicts. Telamon's video response to Jacob Regression Also on NdigiGaming's journal, redrick27 decided to stop the rampage by telling NdigiGaming to tell Jacob50 to stop fighting over User of the Month. But, that's not all. Jacob50 thought that the flame war was over, and they lost, but it's ongoing until Jacob surrenders to the community of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. He also claimed that CoinHunter12 and the community now hates him, but it doesn't mean that CoinHunter12 hate Jacob. He had never said that he hated Jacob Whaley. Anyways, GoldenFreddyfan1987 was upset about his defeat and wishing that "Cameron and Laser were killed". Jacob being mad at Cameron and Laser However, after listening to Kenny Loggins' Your Heart Will Lead You Home, Jacob soon calmed down. Nam also said to Jacob that "it doesn't matter if you're User of the Month or not". Another DeviantArt user, tugzfan777 , felt pissed when GoldenFreddyfan1987 is Jacob50. Nam explained the downfall of the heating flame war to Brittany. This showed that after all of the ruckus, Jacob has learned his lesson. He later made a thread, and this is what it says: At 5:39 PM, GoldenFreddyfan1987 learned his lesson. He made a forum about it, which he talked about his apology to the Greeny Phatom Wiki community, ending the flame war: In the end, his edit on CoinHunter12's Gree City Wiki page has been undoed by CoinHunter12, while CoinHunter12 accepted the apology. MovieLover9000 became involved with the flame war when he poison blocked Jacob Whaley, but Cameron changed his block settings back to normal to September 5, 2015. Aftermath The next day after the flame war ended, Jacob50 sent a message to NdigiGaming, saying that he found a message from CoinHunter12 about him learning his lesson and apologizing to the Greeny Phatom Wiki community. NdigiGaming soon responded, saying that he agrees with CoinHunter12, and tells him to apologize "because it doesn't matter who is User of the Month and who isn't". On September 1, 2015, Laser Pikachus responds to Jacob's responses after not answering for 2 days. He first replied a message that shows him laughing about Ndigi posting a journal, and telling Jacob that he was about to be nominated for User of the Month, but was cancelled because of him raging. He also accepted his apology, but he won't give Jacob a vote in the future. Though Jacob decides to tell Laser to shut up about User of the Month, and Laser accepted. References Category:History of the Wiki